The invention relates to a hybrid manager control unit for a drive train of a motor vehicle. The hybrid manager control unit has an overall target torque distribution device for optimizing an efficiency level by means of dividing an overall target torque specification into a first axle torque specification for a first axle of the motor vehicle and a second axle torque specification for a second axle of the motor vehicle. The hybrid manager control unit has a redistribution device for generating a first and a second redistributed axle torque specification by means of the partial or complete redistribution of the first or the second axle torque specification to the second redistributed axle torque specification or to the first redistributed axle torque specification. At least one driving dynamic parameter is taken into consideration.
One or more motors and/or generators can be connected to the first axle. For example, only an electric machine which can be operated either as a motor or as a generator or, alternatively, as a motor and as a generator may be connected to the first axle. Alternatively, only a combustion engine that can only be operated as a motor (drive machine) can be connected to the first axle. A further alternative provides that a plurality of electrical machines are connected to the first axle, each of which is selectively operable as a motor or as a generator. Alternatively or additionally, a plurality of combustion engines that can be operated as a motor can be connected to the first axle. Each of the respective drive and/or energy recovery variants for the second axle may be combined with each of the said drive and/or energy recovery variants of the first axle. If no additional axle for driving the motor vehicle is present, typically at least one drive machine is connected to the first or to the second axle. Moreover, it is also possible to use one or more combustion engines on the first and/or on the second axle for braking when needed. An operation in which the electric power that is generated by an electric machine is converted into heat in the electrical machine itself (for example, in a short circuit operation for braking) is here regarded as an energy recovery variant (though not for efficiency considerations). In a preferred embodiment, a combustion engine combined with at least one electric machine on the first axle is provided and at least one electric machine is provided on the second axle (preferably without a combustion engine). Combustion engine in the sense of the present invention may also be referred to as internal combustion engines or internal combustion motors.
Moreover, the invention relates to a vehicle control which includes such a hybrid manager control unit and a chassis control unit for providing a torque distribution target specification and/or for providing a specification for a maximum axle torque of the first axle and/or for providing a specification for a maximum axle torque of the second axle.
Moreover, the invention relates to a motor vehicle that includes such a hybrid manager control unit or such a vehicle control.
Furthermore, the invention also relates to a method for distributing an overall target torque specification for a motor vehicle:
The DE 10 2010 015 423 A1 describes a control device for an all-wheel drive motor vehicle. The control device is assigned a torque distribution unit with which a driving torque can be distributed to a front wheel drive and rear wheel drive. The controller determines an efficiency mode. However, when there are transverse dynamic influences, the electronic control device can control the drive device with an all-wheel drive mode.
The known control device has the disadvantage that the all-wheel control has a limiting effect on a servo control of the drive torque (and possibly braking torques) and thus affects the motor vehicle's longitudinal acceleration.